


ascend the heights of the clouds

by thrice



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, they really did this wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrice/pseuds/thrice
Summary: As the music swelled, he skated in time to it, something likecause love, love, love covers a multitude of sins, my lips shout joy when i sing praise of youand Phil spreads his arms, free as the song intended.(Or the one where they're dressed in 70s glory, skating around with glitter on their faces.)





	ascend the heights of the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope y'all like some 70's the get down fake poetry type shit because _here we go_

The scenery and theme were ridiculous to say the least, but Dan was shining. He's glowing, shimmering, yes. The glitter on his face makes it literal, but his insides are filled with an unmistakable glow; a intoxicating joyous feeling that swirls around in him as the music swells; something unrecognizable— he loves it most when he can hear the hymn thumping in his ears. He’s far far away in the back, a shadow casting over him; and he can still hear the lyrics, something like _come shine a light on me, come set me free-_ and a small part of him urges to roll on back into the rink and turn it into a stage, spinning his feet with every beat pumping out.

Phil’s out skating around with Anthony and some others, ridiculous of-the-times shirt adorned on his body as his blue eyes crinkle in conversation; he's got glitter caked on the side of his face, too, and even as he’s standing on the sidelines to catch a breath, he can feel his happiness.

It matched his.

“Come back!” says Phil, as he glided on over. More like clumsily skidded. “Get off the sides and come skate with us.”

“I’m kinda tired.” Dan admitted.

Phil replies, “Five more minutes wouldn't kill you.” and garnishes it with a dash of wide eyes and pale arms gesturing to the rink.

 _these chains on me won't let me be_  
_you've got the keys, come rescue me-_

“Yeah, come on, Dan.” Anthony says over Phil’s shoulder, smiling a bit. “What were you even doing back there? You really need to come back and skate. Just five more minutes.”

It took him a full minute of staring into Phil’s azure eyes before he let his lips open with a response. He just wanted to stand there and admire the way Phil laughed, like a tinkle of fairy chimes. He wanted to admire all of his little attempts to impress the others with all of his spins and turns, his drive of having fun under the strobe lights. But now, now it was just him and his stupid convincing tactics, his stupid puppy eyes and heartwarming smile. What else could he do but to give in?

Nothing, of course.

“Fine. Fine, okay. Let's go.” Dan answers, patting both of their shoulders and grinning up at Anthony. Maybe just for a little while. “Let’s go skate.”

 

 

The world that they were in, the atmosphere and all of the pretty lights were wonderful, and Phil glowed. He loved to glow, loved the subtle illumination of the roller rink. He’s used to radiating under sharp, bright yellow lights and white ones, sounds of screaming and spotlights; front and center, that he never got a chance to shine like this. As the music swelled, he skated in time to it, something like cause _love, love, love does_  
_a multitude of sins, my lips shout joy when i sing praise of you,_ and Phil spreads his arms, free as the song intended.

Dan’s in the back, back in the grey darkness, feet taping a bit to the tune. He wanted him to skate along him, the rink felt empty without his slightly clumsy moves and sarcastic jabs. There was a smile that played on his lips, and his gaze was pointed straight at him; he could still feel it even when he turned around to face a talkative Anthony chuckling at a teenage boy attempting a humorous robot dance on skates.

_when i can feel you inside-_

“Why is Dan all the way back there?” questions Anthony.

Phil shrugs.

_and i will ascend to the highest of clouds-_

He doesn't feel that stare anymore, and he looks back to a tired Dan who’s eyes looked like they were glazing over a bit, and a lightbulb went off in his head. “We should go over,” Phil suggests. “He should come back.”

Anthony frowns. “Maybe he wants be left alone. Even from over here, I can see that he looks pretty tired. We should probably leave him.”

_(come rescue me)_

“I’m going over,” Phil announced, and he’s already skating towards him.

Instantly as he glides towards the towering brunette, he already turns towards him, smile wavering. This, along with the bags under his eyes, makes Phil’s stomach churn— or is it the early rise that they, and everyone else, had to handle.

“Come back!” tries Phil as he stops in his tracks. “Get off the sides and come skate with us.”

Dan pauses, and then he says, “I’m kinda tired.”

Hm. Phil looked him over, and slowly found that Anthony was right; that they should indeed leave him in all his exhaustion.

And then again, everyone was just as tired. “Five more minutes wouldn't kill you.” Phil says, and extends his opaque arms; waving them around.

 _come set me free, come set me free_  
_you’ve got the keys, come rescue me-_

Anthony sighs, deciding to play along. “Yeah, come on, Dan.” He says behind Phil’s, sprinkling in a grin for good measure. “What were you even doing back there? You really need to come back and skate. Just five more minutes.”

As soon as he said that, everyone stopped moving; as did everything else. The clock stopped ticking, and Anthony’s porcelain face was suddenly frozen, but the music played on. It's as if everything is in slow motion, and Phil’s body feels as if it could melt into the ground, his insides like jelly as he watches Dan stare into his ocean eyes for a full minute, no less. And the music swells on top of it all, singing in tune to the scene, and _still in darkness through the night, above all we gotta love each other deeply-_

They knew their secret language, and he knew was he was trying to say, through looks and dimpled smiles, blue and brown eyed telepathy. _The music is too loud,_ he describes, and _maybe this is nice, but there is somewhere else I want to be right now. Maybe-_ Phil could even hear his stutters- _maybe we should go there._

_'Cause I can't hold you now, and that alone is something that worries me. Why can't I? Why am I so scared to?_

But Phil interjects- _it's going to be fine, just you wait-_ a quiet smirk playing on his lips as he lets them pout, widening his eyes, too, waiting until he gives in, which he does. _Ugh._ “Fine. Fine, okay. Let's go.” Dan says, placing his hands on both of their shoulders, smirking up at Anthony. “Let’s go skate.”

He gives in. They’ll go and skate. They’ll dance off the remainder of Herizen Guardiola’s voice, spinning and grinning. After this, they’ll return back home, back home to the somewhat dreary London, screaming and eyeing a camera on the daily, looking out to white skies painted by several clouds, distanced from their electrifying trip to Spain, looking through photos of their faces dusted with a bit of glitter.

Maybe, Dan thinks (and Phil too), maybe they can hold on to this moment for a while.

Just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hatetwice.tumblr.com  
> [song!](https://youtu.be/tvZNjR3Zo68l)
> 
> spinning and grinning. uh gotta reference the show a bit i guess


End file.
